Fly Me To The Moon
by vdogrrl44
Summary: Will love be found among the stars? BA.
1. Chapter 1

"Do they really have moon rocks here?" Kaitlin Eames asked.

"They sure do, Kit-Kat," Alex Eames replies, smiling down at her 7 year-old niece as they walked to the Hayden Planetarium.

Alex Eames has been having a great day. She picked up her niece early this morning for a special "girl's day out" that she had promised Kaitlin. It's been a ritual for them since Kaitlin turned 2. It didn't hurt that it gave Alex's sister, Colleen a break for a full 24 hours, enough time to indulge in some quality time with her husband, Jay.

Each time the day started the same with a big breakfast at Charlie's Diner, which boasted the best blueberry pancakes around. Kaitlin would experiment each week with a different syrup, declaring strawberry the "bestest ever" and boysenberry "totally icky." Regardless of her syrup choice, Alex always found herself cleaning off Kaitlin's sticky hands and face at the end of every breakfast.

Alex had been looking forward to the Planetarium, as it would be the first time Bobby agreed to tag along on one of their trips. Alex couldn't decide if he agreed to come because he wanted to spend time with her or the fact that the Planetarium had just opened after 2 years renovations.

Renovation. Definitely.

As they approached the steps to the museum, Alex's grasp of Kaitlin's hand loosened as the young girl flew up the steps into the waiting arms of one large, smiling Detective.

"Hey Unca Bobby!" Kaitlin yelled as she wraps her small arms around Bobby's legs.

"Hello Miss Kaitlin, my how lovely you look today," Bobby said as he twirls her around in a circle with his hands.

And the Goren charm strikes again. It doesn't matter if the lady is eight or eighty, we all fall to it eventually, Alex thinks with a smile.

"Hey Eames."

"Hi, Bobby. Have you been waiting long for us?"

"No, I just got here actually. Besides, I would have to be a fool to not wait around for the two most beautiful girls in the world," he teases as he magically produces a quarter from behind Kaitlin's ear.

"How do you do that?" Kaitlin screeches with a loud giggle.

Alex laughs at the two of them playing. They seem to go through this questioning every time as Bobby always performs one magic act during his visit with Kaitlin.

"Magic, Kit-Kat. One day I'll tell you all of my secrets," Bobby promises as he pretends to steal her nose.

"So, are you guys ready for some stargazing?" Alex asks.

"YEAH, Aunt Lexie, I want to see the big snipper."

Alex laughs, "You mean the big dipper?"

"Yeah, that's it. When dad took us camping this summer he pointed out the big dipper and I want to be able to find it myself too," Kaitlin says.

"Ok, I think we can handle that. You ready, Bobby?"

"Let's go, ladies. Now, Kaitlin, the big dipper is a group of stars in the constellation called Ursa Major which is.."

"Ursa who?" Kaitlin grouses.

Oh, boy, it's gonna be one of those days, Alex muses.

If Alex wasn't sure before, she was absolutely positive now. Her 7 year-old niece was officially in love with Bobby Goren.

Geez, it must be something in the family genes.

At every possible opportunity, Kaitlin managed to get Bobby to carry her around in his big strong arms. Bobby seems to be just as enamored of Kaitlin, as Alex hasn't remembered a time that she has seen her partner smile and laugh as much as today.

As Bobby tried to explain how to find the big dipper, Alex recalls the first time Kaitlin and Bobby met. Colleen had brought her down to the 1PP for lunch one day when Kaitlin just turned four. She was dressed in the frilliest pink dress Alex had ever seen with the tiniest white ruffle socks with Mary Janes' gracing her small feet. Kaitlin's dirty blond hair was in curls pushed back with a white headband.

Bobby was in the copy room when they arrived, so when he returned he was awfully surprised to find Kaitlin in all her girly splendor sitting in his chair, spinning around and around.

"Who do we have here?" Bobby asks.

As Kaitlin swirled to a stop, her big brown eyes looked into Bobby's.

It was love at first sight for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby wasn't lying when he said he would wait forever for the two most beautiful girls in the world. He has been looking forward to this day since Alex asked him to join them last week. Alex probably thinks I'm just interested in the new renovations, but she has to know by now that I would go with her anywhere.

As he sits and waits for Alex and Kaitlin to return from the ladies' room, he remembers the first time he met Alex's niece. He distinctly recalls that it was a really bad day at Major Case, as he and Alex were hitting nothing but dead ends on their latest case. He just kicked the broken printer in the copy room when he returned to find a Mini Alex Eames dressed in a delicate pink dress, swinging in circles on his old orange chair.

"Who do we have here?" Bobby asks.

He must have startled the little girl as she suddenly stopped her twirling and looked up directly into his eyes. The curls on her head still bounced from her previous movements and her little cupid mouth twitched mischievously.

"Bobby, this is my niece, Kaitlin. Kaitlin, this is Bobby," Alex introduced.

Bobby crouched down next to his chair, "Hello, Kaitlin, it's very nice to meet you."

Mini Alex surprised Bobby by presenting him with her hand in a soft handshake, "Hi, it's my birf-day today. You got a present for me?" Bobby smothered his laugh as Alex's sister reminded Kaitlin that it was not polite to ask or expect gifts.

"It's okay, Kaitlin. I think I do see something for you," he replied, pulling a dime out from behind her ear. Kaitlin dissolved into a burst of giggles as she uncharacteristically jumped down and hugged Bobby.

"I have never seen her take to someone like that," Colleen remarked to Alex.

For the remainder of her visit, Kaitlin followed Bobby all around the bullpen and when seated, asked to sit on his lap.

Bobby laughs remembering Alex's remark later that day. "It looks like my niece has a crush on you, Bobby."

At first, Bobby had to admit a curiosity with the little girl who so resembled his tiny partner. When Kaitlin showed her own unique and engaging personality, Bobby became another fan in the Kaitlin fan club.

As Bobby lifted his eyes to see Alex and Kaitlin returning from the bathroom, a lovely combination of hope and love crashed over him.

The usually silent guarded part of his heart spoke to him, '_You could have a beautiful daughter just like her with Alex.'_

To indulge in wishful thinking like that used to be a dangerous thing for Bobby. Finally, after too many years, Bobby learned to hope again. That hope came in the form of the beautiful Alexandra Eames.

"Unca Bobby, what are we going to see next?" Kaitlin asked holding onto Alex's hand.

They spent the remainder of the day wandering from one exhibit to the next with Bobby explaining the complicated ideas into a language Kaitlin could best understand. At her age, Bobby and Alex knew that she most likely was enjoying the lights and colors most of all. The scientific aspect of the creation of the universe would have to wait a few more years.

All that mattered to Kaitlin was that she got to spend the day with her Aunt Alex and Uncle Bobby.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but my feet are pretty tired," Alex says as they exit the planetarium. "Why don't we grab some dinner before heading home?"

"Unca Bobby, will you come too?" Kaitlin looked at him with her little doe eyes.

"I'd love to. What are you in the mood for?" Bobby asks.

"Pizza!" she exclaims with a bright smile.

Bobby took them to a little Italian place he knew of which served everything from Pasta to Pizza. The waitress seating them asked if they needed a higher chair for their daughter, Bobby shook his head in the negative, not bothering to correct her. If he could just pretend for a few more minutes that this was his wife and child, it would make up for the years of loneliness he had suffered.

As Alex warned Caitlin about how hot the pizza was, Bobby bit into a greasy pepperoni slice and almost comically dropped his slice back down.

"Whoa, that's really hot," he said gingerly as he nursed his burning tongue against his cheek.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh as Kaitlin clearly enjoyed his mishap. She had somehow gotten pizza sauce on her cheek and chin.

"Kit-Kat, you do know that you eat with your mouth, right?" he teases, as Alex wipes her face.

"I know that, Unca Bobby!" she exclaims almost too indignantly for a four year old. "You need to blow on your food before you eat it, silly," she says, sweetly leaning over and blowing small puffs of air on Bobby's pizza slice.

As Alex's eyes meeting Bobby's, she clearly receives his unspoken statement.

_She's definitely got the Eames' attitude. God help me from petite woman with audacious personalities._

During their ride home, Bobby entertains Kaitlin with stories of Arabian Nights and surprisingly, Anne of Green Gables. Alex feels a sense of peace for the first time in quite a while. She completely enjoyed her day with her two favorite people and the added bonus of seeing her usually reticent partner openly emotional caused her body to flush in happiness.

Their partnership has never been stronger. Since the kidnapping and his mother's illness, the boundaries of their partnership have slightly shifted. The deep need to comfort and understand each other has given way to a more personal relationship. Intimacy in the past consisted of friendly, brief hugs or an occasional peck on the cheek, and that only on holidays.

The image of him sleeping next to her hospital bed, night after night, holding onto her hand will remain with her to her dying day. Without a word, Bobby had conveyed his feelings to her with his kind, gentle gestures and the deep glances given with his beautifully sad chocolate eyes.

After the Wisinsky cases, she could sense his anxiety over his mother's illness, as well as her own recovery. Day after day she would notice the darkness under his eyes deepen and more worry lines crease his forehead. He wasn't sleeping and worse of all, he wasn't talking to her, venting his fear to allow him some relief.

She didn't know what prompted her out of her warm bed at 1 a.m. a few weeks ago. As if dragged by an invisible thread, she pulled on her coat over her flannel pajama pants and shirt and rushed down her stairs to her car. When she arrived at his door, she noticed that she had driven here with her fuzzy pink slippers on her feet.

_He's going to think I've lost my mind, she laughs._

When her knocks went unanswered, she slipped her key into the lock and entered his darkened apartment. She found the source of the only light gleaming under his bedroom door. At any other time in their partnership, she would have hesitated to open his door in fear of finding him with someone in bed. This is no longer an option as they have somehow independently acknowledged to themselves that this is a marriage of sorts. No physical relationship could ever compare to the emotional bond they share. Even without sex, their bodies belong to one another.

Alex softly opens his bedroom door to find him shirtless and sweaty with a open book on his chest. The sweat has no doubt formed from the nightmare she is currently seeing him experience. His breathing erratic and muscles bunching, she cannot make out the soft tortured words spilling from his lips.

She discards her coat and lightly touches his shoulder and whispers to him, "Bobby, come back to me, it's just a bad dream," she says. Leaning forward to hear his words, her breath catches and heart breaks all over again for him.

"Where is she? Eames, I can't find you…" he murmurs softly into the pillow, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh Bobby, I'm right here," she brushes back his wet curls.

The pressure of her hand jolts Bobby out of his sleep and with a strangled moan, he pulls Alex down into the bed, enveloping her in a smothering embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you forever, Eames," he quietly sobs into her hair. "I felt like dying and would have if I didn't think there was a hope of you still being alive."

"Shh, Bobby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," she soothes him, rubbing her hands along his broad naked back.

"There are only two people in this world that I love more than anything," he says, "I understand the natural cycle of losing my mother, it's the way of life, I suppose. But you," he says, burrowing his head further into her neck, tears splashing her bare shoulder, "we need more time, there's so much left to..."

"I know Bobby. Let's not waste anymore time," she whispers in his ear, her voice shaky from her own blinding tears.

They held each other all night and slept peacefully as the moon above sheltered them, keeping them both safe. The walls were crumbling and the golden warmness was seeping into their souls after their self-exiled bitter winter.

"Eames?" Bobby says.

"Sorry, I was in la-la land just now," she admits.

"I see that," he smiles. "It looks like Kaitlin is out for the count," he motions to the little girl fast asleep in the back seat. "Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time."

"You are always invited. Maybe next time we can all go get pedicures," she teases.

"Cute, Eames. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have to drop Kaitlin off around noon tomorrow and then I predict an afternoon of laundry," she grouses.

"How about dinner? My place tomorrow around 5?" he asks, almost timidly, his hand brushing along his stubbled cheek.

"Ok. I'll bring the wine since you're cooking," she smiles.

"Night, Eames," he says, brushing his soft lips against her cheek.

_Sweet Dreams, Bobby._


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter**

Alex woke to the sounds of Spongebob Squarepants. As she sneaked into her living room, she found Kaitlin in front of the television giggling.

"Well, good morning, Kit-Kat."

Kaitlin turned, "Morning, Aunt Alex," she said as Alex laughed at the tangled mess her niece's hair had turned into.

They enjoyed a breakfast of oatmeal with bananas and both showered and dressed in order to get Kaitlin home on time.

"I had a great time with you this weekend, sweetie," Alex hugged Kaitlin at the doorway of her sister's house.

"Me, too! Next time can Unca Bobby come with us to the park? I like it when he carries me on his shoulders!" she asked with bright eyes.

"I'll ask him," Alex promises.

"Love you, Aunt Alex," Kaitlin says giving her a big kiss.

"Love you, too, Kit-Kat," she replies watching her run into her house to join her brother in playing hide and seek.

Alex spent the rest of the day running errands and thinking about Bobby. The shift in the dynamic of their relationship is exciting and frightening at the same time. The urge to see his sweet face is overwhelming and she finds herself checking her watch way too frequently.

As promised, Alex picked up a nice bottle of wine before heading over to Bobby's. At 4:45 p.m., she finds herself standing in front of his door feeling as giddy as a 14 year old on her first date.

As she raises her hand to knock, the door flies open and Bobby's broad frame fills the doorway.

"What have you been doing out here?" Bobby asks with a slight smile on his face.

"How…how did you know I was out here?" Alex asks in disbelief.

"I can always tell when you are close by," he charms, taking her hand and dragging her into his apartment.

"Bullshit," she teases.

Bobby laughs as he takes her coat, "Alright, the floor boards creak right outside my door and I heard you coming."

With a tilt of her head, she takes in Bobby's appearance. He looks comfortable in his dark blue jeans and black t-shirt, but what makes her smile is the fact that Bobby has no shoes on. Actually, Bobby Goren is barefoot.

_This is different, she thinks._

"I brought a nice Shiraz. I hope it goes with whatever you are making for dinner," she says.

"It's perfect. Are you hungry?" he asks.

"Starved. Feed me, Detective Goren."

Bobby and Alex enjoy a quiet dinner in his small kitchen, talking and listening to Miles Davis in the background. The conversation steers itself to the subject of music and they found themselves arguing over which album was better: Sticky Fingers or Sgt. Peppers.

_Who knew Eames was such a big Stone's fan?_

"Alex?" Bobby quietly says touching her hand.

"Yes, Bobby?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What a stupid question. Can I smack you now or later for it?" she laughs.

Bobby's smile returns, "Ok, well, just remember that you do trust me after I do this," he says getting up and walking behind her chair.

When Alex tries to turn her head to figure out what he is up to, Bobby pulls out a black scarf from his jean pocket.

"Trust me," he says quietly, wrapping the scarf in his strong hands and covering her eyes, securing it with a knot at the back of her head.

"Is this scaring you?" Bobby asks at once, hoping this doesn't bring back memories of her kidnapping.

"I'm with you, so no, I'm not scared," she reassures him.

Bobby gently guides her by the hands out of his kitchen into his living room.

"Just wait right here, don't move a muscle," he says, his voice retreating.

After a minute, Alex starts to worry and calls out to him, "Bobby?"

"I'm right here," he says, grabbing her hands again, "Ok?"

"Yeah, what are you up to?"

"Here, I'll show you," he says, untying the blindfold.

Alex's gasp of pleasure cannot be contained as her eyes are welcomed to a most unusual and romantic vision.

"Kaitlin enjoyed the planetarium yesterday, so I thought her Aunt Alex would enjoy her own private tour tonight," Bobby says behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Hundreds of stars and constellations cover Bobby's ceiling and walls, surrounding them in a perfect night sky. With the lights out and curtains drawn, its as if they are the only two people in the world underneath the stars.

"How did you do this, Bobby?" Alex asks in awe.

"I plucked them all out of the sky just for you."

Alex looks over her shoulder with a smile, "Charmer."

Bobby laughs, "Ok, Detective, it's a starlight projector. I wanted to bring you the stars and moon, but I'm afraid this is best I could do."

"It's wonderful, Bobby," she turns and kisses him gently on the lips.

Bobby's hands tremble as he touches her cheek and returns her kiss.

"Thank you," she whispers against his mouth.

"Wait, there's more," he smiles, "sit down with me," he says, pulling her down upon large overstuffed pillows set upon a soft quilt on his floor.

As Alex lays her head on his solid chest, he does indeed give her a private tour of the universe above them. He points out Kaitlin's big dipper, Persius, Cassiopeia and many others along with their mythical stories.

Bobby's voice acts as a balm to Alex's soul as it lulls her into a deep state of relaxation. As her ears are treated to the sounds of his husky voice, she turns her head into his cotton t-shirt to inhale his distinct smell. She smiles as the combination of Irish Spring soap and his sandalwood cologne permeates her nostrils.

_Bobby smells like home to me_.

"What about the Zodiac signs?" she asks.

"Well, you are a Leo, right? The Lion is right there," he says, pointing to the formation of stars above them.

"But what does the Leo symbolize? I've never been into astrology much, but something tells me you might know," she teases.

"Well, I'm afraid, I don't know the whole history of the signs. The kit came with a book, let's see if it's in here," he says reaching over and grabbing a thick paperback book.

Flipping through the pages he finds the information he seeks.

"Here it is, Leo, fifth sign of the Zodiac," he says, looking down at Alex, laying now on his stomach looking up at him.

"It's the Lion which symbolizes Leos, and the king (or queen) of the jungle is a most appropriate mascot, since these folks consider themselves the rulers of their universe (and the Zodiac at that). Like Lions, Leos tend to be dignified and strong, and it is this sense of their power which allows them to get things done. Putting these folks at the helm is a good thing, too, since the Leo-born are natural leaders.."

"Damn right," she agrees.

"They may ruffle a few feathers along the way. This may be in keeping with the Fixed Quality assigned to this Sign -- Lions are indeed opinionated and set in their ways.."

"What, that's not me," she argues.

Bobby stays silent for a minute deciding that this is not the time to have this particular conversation with Eames.

"That said, they are well organized, idealistic and have a knack for inspiring others. Warmth and enthusiasm seems to seep from every Leo pore, making them a pleasure to be around. They do love pleasure," he says rubbing a thumb over her lips as she kisses his fingertip along the way.

"The Lion's enthusiasm is boundless, and along with that comes generosity of spirit and the determination to succeed. They can be counted on for their loyalty and sense of honor. They are also decisive, intensely proud and wonderfully romantic. Everything about the Lion's personality is hot, hot, hot," he teases tickling her side. "Those born under this Sign are fearless and strong. Leos are great at spending money," he says. "Hmm, they had you right up until there, Eames. What happened? Ouch, don't hit me," he laughs rubbing the arm she had just pinched.

"Don't call me cheap, Goren. I'm fiscally responsible," she says.

"Whatever," he says with a shake of his head and laugh. " When the lights are low, the essential Lion comes to the fore, since this beast is 90 fun and 100 romantic. The Leo lover is devoted, creative and almost too hot to handle!" he laughs.

"See, Bobby, I think I might be to smoking hot for you to handle, maybe I'll just go home," she says starting to get up.

"I can handle you, woman," he snatches her back down with him and begins a slow tortorous assault on her neck.

"Hmm, you taste good," she says, tasting his lips and entangling her fingers in his hair.

When Bobby's hand starting to subtly slide up her shirt, Alex decided to take back a little bit of power herself.

Bobby suddenly found himself on his back with a smirking Eames straddling him.

"I think it's only fair we find out about your sign, Bobby," she says picking up the previously discarded book.

"Ok, let's see," she says, searching for his zodiac sign, "Here we go, Cancer, the fourth sign of the Zodiac," she begins, wiggling her hips down on him.

Alex pretends not to hear Bobby's groans of pleasure underneath her as continues to read.

"Cancers tend to be patriotic, waving the flag whenever possible.."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bobby grins, giving her a salute.

"Those born under this Sign wear their heart on their sleeve. Cancerians are quick to retreat into their shells if it suits their mood. No wonder these folks are called crabby!" Alex laughs.

"For Cancer, it's not that big of a deal, though, since they consider this 'shell' a second home (and they do love home). The flip side of this hiding is that shell-bound Crabs are often quite moody…" Alex hesitates and stops pretending shock. "Moody, you, Bobby?"

Bobby bends his legs so Alex can sit back comfortably as she reads. "You make me moody. You drive me crazy," he teases, stroking her thighs.

"Further, in keeping with their difficulty in sharing their innermost feelings, it can become a Herculean task to pry a Crab out of its secret hiding place. These folks are tenacious and strong-willed and like to get their way. If their well-documented kindness and gentleness doesn't do the trick, however, they're not above using emotional manipulation to make things happen. Any self-respecting Crab would tell you that they are ultimately motivated by protecting their home and loved ones, a most noble goal."

"I'd say that that pretty much is you, Bobby. How weird is that?" Alex asks.

"You're don't believe in this astrology stuff do you?" Bobby asked with raised brows.

"Yeah, you know me, let's call up my psychic friend right now," Alex says laying back down on top of Bobby.

As they embrace tightly, their arms and legs entagled with one another's, a sense of peace and contentment settle over them.

"I used to lay in my backyard when I was little and watch the stars," he says. "Some nights..," he pauses, tightening his arms around Alex, "some nights when my mother was having an episode, I would take my sleeping bag and lay in the yard where I could hear the crickets and watch the stars."

Alex tries to burrow even further into Bobby, wishing she could take away the bad memories and fill him with happiness.

"When I was young, I remember reading a poem called, "Desiderata", and one verse used to replay in my mind when I was laying outside looking up," he whispers.

_You are a child of the universe,  
no less than the trees and the stars;  
you have a right to be here.  
And whether or not it is clear to you,  
no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should._

"When everything was scary and uncertain, I would hold onto the hope that all of it would be for a reason. My mom's sickness, my father's absence, my brother's addiction, it would all somehow lead me to where I needed to be."

"I almost gave up, but something miraculously happened six years ago. I met this feisty, smart, beautiful woman who never gave up on me. Even though I didn't know how you felt about me, I knew that I was meant to meet you. Loving you has made me a better man," he says, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "it's made me a better son, and I hope it has made me a better, more understanding lover."

"Bobby, you know I'm not the type of woman who shows her emotions easily, so bear with me, alright?" she pauses, trying to hold back the tears, "I never thought I'd ever feel this way again; God help me, I don't think I've ever felt this in way, it's all so much and so wonderful," she presses her face into his chest, "I love you."

Bobby turns Alex over and hovers above her, "I love you, Alex."

Their passionate kisses and heated touches give way to an urgent joining. Their bare, glistening bodies worshiped each other underneath the luminous night sky.

And when the sun rises, it is greeted by two entangled lovers sheltering each other as they were always meant to do.

* * *

**7 months later**

"Kit-Kat, what did we talk about last time?" Alex asks the young girl walking ahead of her.

"Sorry, Aunt Alex, I'm just excited, I'll slow down."

Alex smiles, taking Kaitlin's hand, "Thanks, sweetie."

"Where's Uncle Bobby?" she asks.

"Here he comes, look," Alex says, pointing to Bobby walking toward them with a water bottle and pretzel in both hands.

"Alright, my ladies, here is a water for you, Kit, and one hot pretzel with mustard for you, Alex," he smiles.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby. Can we go see the zebras?" Kaitlin asks.

"Lead the way, but remember, don't walk to fast," Bobby cautions.

"I know, Aunt Alex can't keep up with my fast little legs," she laughs, recalling Bobby's exact words from earlier.

"Hey, it's not like I'm crippled," Alex balks.

"No, but let's be realistic," he says, watching Kaitlin up ahead, "you're not exactly in running shape," he says touching her ever growing belly.

"Well, that will change as soon as the little one arrives, I have a feeling she's going to keep me on my toes," Alex smiles, covering his hand with hers.

"She?" Bobby says.

"Yeah, she. Looks like you are going to have another girl madly in love with you," she smiles up at him.

Bobby's smile is as wide as the sky. "I hope she looks just like you."

"Only with your beautiful chocolate eyes," Alex hopes, reaching up to meet him for a kiss.

"C'mon, guys," Kaitlin yells, "we're going to miss the Zebra feeding."

"On our way, Kit-Kat," Alex says as she and Bobby stroll hand in hand.

FIN.

**Author's note: Hey, have you noticed I've actually completed a story without my usual smut? I'm trying to expand. But I love it too much to stop. Let me know what you think of this little ditty. Kisses : )**


End file.
